


love taps

by Chantelle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Praise Kink, not sure if it's obvious tho, really mostly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:06:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6317707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantelle/pseuds/Chantelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That smile is where it all starts. And even through their dark moments, Suga has never wanted it to end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love taps

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a list of headcanons that I wrote by hand. It got way out of control tho, and by the end i was writing paragraphs instead of single sentences for each bullet hahahahaha
> 
> I'm not super satisfied with the way it's written, but I don't really know how to fix the awkward parts without ruining what I do like about it. Oh well.
> 
> also on [tumblr](http://tonight-i-can-write.tumblr.com/post/141721951148/fandom-haikyuu-main-pairing-kagesuga-also-on) and [ffn](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11861894)

 

The Karasuno volleyball team has come to a conclusion: Kageyama is at least a little masochistic.

He  _has_ to be, Daichi and Asahi think, if he can actually take Sugawara's lead-heavy punches. Hinata reveals, with a small tilt of his head, that Kageyama likes them, and actually calls them love taps. This is received by the two third years with horrified faces, and by Tsukishima with a disgusted expression. The rest of the team explodes in laughter, with Noya and Tanaka nearly rolling on the floor.

This is how Suga and Kageyama find them a few minutes later. The laughter only doubles when they see Kageyama gently caressing the beginnings of a fist-shaped bruise on his upper arm.

* * *

Most of the time, Suga is the one who initiates the touching, the dates, and the romantic gestures. He doesn't mind, not at all. He knows very well that Kageyama is not the romantic type. Suga just  _likes_ doing things for Kageyama, likes spoiling him the way he thinks Kageyama deserves to be spoiled.

He would never admit out loud, however, that he also really likes the flustered faces Kageyama makes, the blushing and the stammering and how he gets so embarrassed he can barely speak.

* * *

For all that Suga is the romantic type between them, Kageyama also has his moments. Sometimes he does simple things like walk Suga home, or hold his hand while they walk, or pay for his share of the meat buns. Sometimes they're bigger gestures of affection, like how he spontaneously kisses Suga goodbye in front of their teammates, or when he initiates their dates, or when he whispers "I love you" into Suga's hair before they part.

Suga doesn't know how he ever thought that Kageyama didn't know how to do romance, even if it was just an errant thought he had before they started dating. He knows better now. Being given Kageyama's full attention, the kind of attention he gives to volleyball, is  _exhilarating_ , because Kageyama is just so intense when it comes to something he is passionate about. Exhilarating, but also a little embarrassing, because this is  _Kageyama_ , and all these gestures are few and far between.

Kageyama will never tell Suga, even if he already suspects, that though Kageyama genuinely wants to whenever he is affectionate, sometimes it is also revenge for the times Suga has done something to fluster Kageyama on purpose.

(He also thinks that the way Suga does this little squeak of surprise before he starts blushing and smiling shyly is cute as hell.)

* * *

Suga loves making Kageyama smile.

A genuine smile from Kageyama is a rare thing. And when it does happen, it's usually when he executes a perfect quick with Hinata, or when a ball he sets is spiked straight through their opponents. Suga also sees it sometimes when Kageyama eats, or when he drinks his daily carton of milk. Most of the time, Kageyama is scowling, or is expressionless, or is making any other face besides something with a smile.

This is why Suga just  _melts_ whenever Kageyama directs those rare smiles at him, or when he does something that brings it out.

(On the other hand, Kageyama  _always_ melts around Suga, because, well... It's  _Suga_.)

* * *

"You're so good at this, Tobio," Koushi whispers brokenly, his hands tight in Tobio's hair. "You look so pretty, taking the whole of me like that. You like it, don't you, Tobio? You like the way your lips stretch over my cock, the way it fills your mouth all the way to your throat. I like it too, you know. I love the way Tobio sucks my cock."

He drags a thumb over spit-shiny lips and rubs circles into a flushed cheek.

"Look at me, Tobio," Koushi orders.

Tobio looks up at him, eyes slightly watering from the occasional lack of air, drool and pre-come running down his chin. Koushi tells him how pretty he looks once more, and he chokes on a moan, his finger digging desperately into Koushi's hips. They will most likely leave bruises, black and blue imprints contrasting against Koushi's milky skin.

He watches as Koushi smiles and wordlessly mouths, "I love you, Tobio."

Tobio whines around the cock in his mouth, and he comes untouched.

* * *

Their fights aren't usually anything big. In fact, they usually don't even remember what they fight about, and sometimes they're not even sure they're actually  _fighting_. Mostly they just have petty arguments, or Suga scolds Kageyama for overworking himself, or Kageyama scolds  _Suga_ for overworking himself.

But sometimes, sometimes their fights get vicious. They tear into each other, and spout words that they know won't just hurt, but will  _wound_. Kageyama screams about how Suga is talentless, how he won't ever be anything other than stable,  _average_ , in anything he does. Suga tells Kageyama icily that he has not changed at all, that he is nothing but controlling, not looking at anyone as persons but as pawns to move as he wills.

They never touch each other when they fight, no slaps or punches or pushes, because they know their words can do more than enough damage on their own.

(Fights like these go on for days, and sometimes weeks. They are both too proud to apologize, and they are somehow able to go about their daily routines without talking to each other or actively seeking each other out.

In the end, one or both of them break. Stretching out a fight is exhausting, and even with their pride, they both know it's not worth it. They don't make up in any grand fashion. Sometimes all it takes is for them to meet each others' eyes, and their resolve crumbles. They meet up at a time they're both free, and they just hold each other and breathe. It is only when they've both calmed down that they whisper their apologies.)

* * *

It is Kageyama who confesses first.

They're on break from practice, and Suga is still drinking when Kageyama approaches him with a face more intense than normal and asks if they can step out for a moment. Suga only blinks in surprise before shrugging and following him out. The team watches them silently, eyes burning with curiosity, but they don't sneak after them (or rather, Tanaka and Nishinoya try, HInata on their heels, but Daichi grabs the two troublemakers before they can get too far, while Asahi tugs on Hinata's arm with an apologetic smile; they don't want to be on the receiving end of Suga's punches if they can help it).

They only go out far enough that Tanaka and Noya's enthusiastic shouts are nothing but faint buzzes. Kageyama attempts to meet Suga's eyes, and opens his mouth, only to look away again with a blush rising on his cheeks. Suga tilts his head in confusion (if only because he cannot allow himself to hope).

"Kageyama?" He prompts after a few more moments of silence.

"I-" It is the only word Kageyama can choke out before the flush overtake his face. A part of Suga is a little worried that Kageyama might implode, but mostly he is surprised. He is about to ask if Kageyama is alright when blue eyes finally meet his own.

"I- I like you!" Kageyama manages to shout, hands clenched into white-knuckled fists at his sides. Suga only has a moments to gape before Kageyama continues on. He is stammering and blushing all the way, words clumsy but heartfelt, and  _oh_ -

A similarly bright flush heats up on Suga's face, and he has to cover it up rather ineffectively with his hands. It is only ineffective because he cannot look away from Kageyama, who is charming in all his embarrassed sincerity. Suga smiles a goofy smile, and the hope he had hidden in a tiny corner of his mind blooms into a steady thump of both relief and disbelief.

Kageyama is still talking, if the babble about how Suga's hair looks like doves' wings or how his smile is as bright and warm as the sun counts as talking. Suga laughs and takes Kageyama's hands into his own, resting his head against Kageyama's neck where he can feels his pulse racing.

"I like you, too," he breathes out, his lips brushing against Kageyama's skin. Kageyama shudders and crushes Suga against his body.

They stay wrapped in each other in silence until Daichi calls them back into the gym.

* * *

It's Kageyama who confesses first, blushing and stammering all the way, words clumsy but heartfelt.

It's Suga who initiates their first kiss, their lunch forgotten between them. His hands gently cradle Kageyama's face before moving down, brushing against his clavicle, his shoulders, his arms. Thumbs press circles against Kageyama's wrists, then settle into hands that are similarly calloused in all the same spots, yet are infinitely more capable than his own.

It's about as chaste as kisses can be, a simple press of lips on lips. But when they part, they are both panting lightly, their faces bright red, small but shy smiles on their faces-

Suga may just have fallen in love with Kageyama all over again.

* * *

He won't readily admit it, but there was a point in time when Suga almost resented Kageyama for taking his place as the team's regular setter. He may have been occasionally called an angel or a saint by his peers, but he really, really isn't. Quite far from it, in fact.

He had been jealous of Kageyama's abilities, bitter about his humility and how he still looked up to Suga despite the leagues and leagues of difference between them. And yet somehow, he could never, ever truly resent Kageyama. Because Kageyama- prickly, insanely talented Kageyama; hardworking Kageyama who had come a long way from how he was in middle school- had thanked him for giving advice, and had graced him with a small, genuine smile. That smile had gripped at Suga's heart with a gentle, upward slope, ripping it open and burrowing its way in to make its home there.

* * *

That smile is where it all starts. And even through their dark moments, Suga has never wanted it to end. 

**Author's Note:**

> what is 'it'? idk ask suga
> 
> also i'll replace the dashes with the correct ones when i can get them to work right on ao3...


End file.
